


Laundry Monday

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Humor, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: Just another dull Monday... Helen has to do laundry; John has to be in the office.  Well, maybe not quite so dull... ;)





	Laundry Monday

HELEN: (goes through laundry hamper, humming happily) “Whites; colors... teal… red… bright pink?... Huh?… they’re missing… Now where did that dratted pair go?” (phone rings)

JOHN: (calling from the office) "Hello, darling. How is your day going?"

HELEN: “Oh, fine, honey… except for some reason I can’t find my favorite pink panties!...”

JOHN: "Oh, that's too bad." (long pause while he goes through his desk) "Yeah, they were cute... what color did you say they were?" (pulls them from a secret compartment)

HELEN: “You know darn well they were hot pink! Satin! I wore them last night. John... do you happen to know anything about where they got to?”

JOHN: (long pause - John has been lifting them to his face, then suddenly realizes he's been spoken to) "Ummmmm… Uh, what?! Where they've gone to?! Me? Why would _I_ know... (rubs them over his face) where your... hot little panties (kisses them) are? (pause) Mmmmm… (whispering) silky, missing pan-…..."

HELEN: “You didn’t! Tell me you didn’t! Not again!”

JOHN: "I? I didn't... didn’t do… (gets distracted as he inhales more deeply)... look, Helen, I'm really sorry you're missing your...(breathing heavily) special panties... (puts them on the desk and smoothes them out) Remember that little shop, in the Bowery? Remember that... (licks crotch of panties on desk) that racy…. little black pair - lace? ... Yeah, the (squirms around in chair excitedly) _crotchless_ ones. I could… (puts pink panties against his crotch as if trying them on; sighs contentedly) …put pressure on one of our moles; make ‘em get them for us - or else! (Puts them back on the desk in a crumpled little mound). Would that do? Hmmmmm? (fingers panties) .... Yes, darling... yessss, I'd love it too... consider it done."

(John hangs up phone; gasps. Long pause, then makes a phone call and barks an order. Hangs up phone again and eagerly face-desks into pink panty mound. Odd noises ensue…)

HELEN: (hangs up the phone from her end and giggles, shaking her head) “Oh, John… (laughs, moves hand downwards)… he’s at it again!” (sighs pleasurably; touches herself)

**Author's Note:**

> A previous version of this idea actually shows up in Re-Unite, which takes place post-S3. But I thought this little obsession of John's might have been around for a while... and could just imagine the havoc it would wreak with Helen's domestic duties when they lived in the 'burbs.


End file.
